Not Quite a Prince
by Hanyou247
Summary: Kouga gets captured by youkai slave traders. Who will buy him? Maybe a newly independent ex fiancee. Kouga/Ayame
1. The Block

Not Quite a Prince

Chapter 1: The Block

'Oh joy! I'm up next,' he thought sarcastically.

The once proud Prince of the Mountain Wolf Pack was now standing upon an empty cabbage crate in the middle of a big dirty village; bound in chains. The passers-by were either human or youkai, but none missed out on the chance to see who, were once old friends and foes; were now new slaves. Kouga shifted a little only to be struck by a whip an ugly bear youkai was holding. Dressed in only his loin-cloth, he dared not move much for fear of exposing himself or being whipped again.

"Who will bid on this...filthy mongrel?" shouted the bear youkai.

The sharp comment the bear youkai let fly from his foaming lips made Kouga's pride growl out. The whip came down much more harshly this time and sent Kouga down off the crate with its sheer impact. Kouga's yelp caught in his throat and grabbed almost everyone's attention around him. Looking around, he saw shocked expressions on the non-humans' faces and curious ones on the humans' faces.

'This day just can't get any worse, can it?' he asked himself sullenly.

But unfortunately for Kouga, it would get worse; much worse.

"Who will bid on this...filthy mongrel?" shouted a bear youkai.

The beautiful auburn-haired Princess of the Northern Wolf Pack overheard a bellowing voice as she was shopping through one of her favorite stores. Ayame ignored the yell of the beast and continued looking throughout the store. Leaving the store with all of her money left in her pocket, she stumbled across a crowd: where most youkai stood and stared in shock and the humans stopped to look curiously but eventually continued onward. Ayame, being very curious by nature, stopped to ask an old woman about the unusually large crowd.

"Excuse me, but what's everyone staring at?" Ayame tried to ask as politely as possible.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know, young lady!" the crone cawed at Ayame making absolutely no sense to the youkai princess.

Ayame, not being one to be left out, went to investigate. She pushed her way through the swell of people. 'What's so interest-,' the princess's thoughts were cut off as her eyes scanned up a pair of sturdy calves, up two thighs that could crack walnuts, up deliciously toned abs, up two bound muscular arms, and finally up to a face...

"Kouga!" she thought out-loud.

"I told you, girl, curiosity killed the cat," screeched the heartless, old hag in belief that the youkai being sold was once Ayame's friend.

'And satisfaction brought it back!' thought Ayame in rebuttal as she looked up into Kouga's eyes that were locked with hers; as she smiled mockingly.

"Taking an interest in this one, Maiden?" spoke the bear youkai as enticingly as he could.

"Yes, actually. I am," responded the princess.

"He's quite a catch. He would be a hard one to hold on to, if you know what I mean," joked the slobbering beast with a hardy chuckle.

"I know exactly what you mean," Ayame said and inwardly chuckled, 'You're preaching to the choir!'

"I'll give him too you for...let's say 2110000 yen (about 18,000 US dollars). It's a fair deal for how much trouble he was," the huge brown bear youkai tried to bargain.

"Oh, I'm sure he wasn't too much of a problem for a big tough youkai, like yourself," Ayame said this lightly and coyly as she batted her eyelashes and leaned over a little to show more cleavage.

Ayame heard Kouga sigh heavily and murmured, "Skank," under his breath. Hearing this and being very pissed off at his nerve, she gave him an evil glare before turning back to the beastly slave holder and smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, well," the bear youkai said embarrassed, "I guess he wasn't that bad. I could lower the price for you a little...what do you say...how about 1180000 yen (about 10,000 US dollars)."

"Oh! You're such a doll!" Ayame flirted shamelessly before paying the fee. Kouga jumped off the crate and walked up behind Ayame.

"Bow before your new mistress, slave!" the bear youkai commanded; the slippery foam returning to its lips.

Ayame turned and smiled deviously at Kouga. Kouga slowly inch-by-inch got on his knees before Ayame. He felt his pride wither and die in his gut. Pain was evident on Kouga's face after he was on his knees. Ayame received a black leather collar with blue spikes. She bent over and placed it around his neck loosely. As she was adjusting the collar, Kouga's eyes went where any other guy's eyes would go: straight down to her chest.

'Well, well, well, maybe being her slave won't be too bad," thought Kouga as he smirked perversely to himself. His tongue hung limply out of his mouth before catching the drool running down it with his lips and teeth.

A whip was slashed into his back with more savagery than necessary. Kouga caught off guard had fallen into Ayame's chest where he whimpered like a little cub. Ayame's instinct flared as thick blood oozed from the marks on his back and his childlike yelp.

"He's mine to punish now!" she said and Kouga almost believed it before he passed out.


	2. A Slave

Not Quite a Prince

Chapter 2: A Slave

Away from the village and in the country side, Kouga awoke to the sound of rushing water and the feel of a damp cloth being situated on his back. Shocked, he tried to get up, but snarled in pain and squirmed on his belly in anguish.

"Kouga, stop that! You're going to reopen your wounds!" Ayame motherly reprimanded as she started to hold down his back. Kouga stopped squirming, and lay down quietly like a stubborn child banished to their room.

"Kami! What's wrong, now, Kouga?!" the princess sounded exasperated.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You want to know 'What's wrong'?! Everything's wrong!" Kouga shouted as he pushed Ayame back and slowly pinned her down; ignoring his wounds. "Look at me!" he shouted his eyes slowly bled red from the outside in.

"I'm a slave! To you! Of all people! It can't get any worse now can it?!" as he bellowed this the clouds opened up and it started to pour. His breathing softened and his eyes returned to normal.

"Correction! Now, it can't get any worse!" Kouga huffed out as he looked at Ayame as she struggled below him.

"Actually, Kouga, I think it can! Do you remember that bear youkai that was selling you?!" Ayame asked looking panicked.

"Yeah, I remember him...so?!" Kouga asked extremely pissed and puzzled.

"Well, I think he really liked me!" Ayame squeaked out.

"SO?!" Kouga asked his grip tightening on her hands.

"So, I don't think he likes the way you're straddling me! Ohh…"

"What the hell are you moaning about, Bitch?!"

"Kami, Kouga! I don't think he'll take that the right way!"

"What the fuck does he have to do with anything?!" Kouga sat up on his haunches.

A low rumbling came from behind the couple. The tone was threatening and vengeful. Kouga's back straightened and his face tightened.

"He's right behind you...and I think he's mad!"

Kouga slowly turns and ends up looking face-to-face with the very pissed off bear youkai that was selling him.

"Grrrrr…You're on top of my woman, slave!" the foamy mouth hissed. Kouga didn't budge an inch. The only thing that moved was his mouth from a slightly open jaw to a mouth with an unhappy disposition. Kouga crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.

"And who are you to tell me what-" before Kouga could finish, in an instant he was thrown back-first, upside-down into a nearby tree. Kouga's feet slowly peeled away from the tree bark, than his butt, than his back, before landing before the tree on his stomach with an, "Ooof." Ayame sat up and watched as the dust cleared. Her eyes went wide as Kouga's figure appeared. He was lying flat on the ground with his legs facing her. The whole reason she was gawking was that the back part of his loincloth had flipped over his tail.

'Kami! That boy has a nice butt!' Ayame thought as she stared happily.

The still seething bear youkai looked towards his 'woman' and smelled her arousal at the exposed male. He grabbed her by the neck and cooed murderously in her ear, "I hope you weren't gaping at that slave's backside in desire, Love. 'Cause that wouldn't be very wise on your part."

Ayame wasn't comfortable with the way he was looking at her. 'Oh, please, Kami! Don't let him-' she prayed mentally.

"You will come with me! And we will rut and have many babies!" he spoke seductively. Ayame almost threw-up in her mouth, and it looked like she was being gagged. The youkai took that opportunity to tie her up like a prized pig.

"Now, would be a good time to get up, Kouga!" she shouted looking at Kouga's rear-view hopefully, "Oh, thank Kami!"

The bear beast turned back hoping to be able to finally skin the cocky slave and claim his chosen mate; only to find Kouga slowly rising from the dirt and grass. Once fully standing, Kouga crack his neck and felt his anger rise.

"You're not going to touch my intended!" boasted the youkai.

"No," Kouga said slowly as his eyes turned red. He used his demon speed and the jewel shards to run and slice the youkai in half. "But I will kill you," Kouga said.

Ayame quickly cut herself loose from her binds. She jumped onto Kouga with her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist, and hugged him hard.

"Oh, thank you, Kouga!" she said getting swept up in her praise, that she forgot who she was talking to. She was easily pushed down on the ground by Kouga.

"What makes you think I did this for you?! He was trying to kill me! Not you! Me! Being his mate would be much less worse!" Kouga shouted in her face.

Ayame heard the rumbling of a carriage; her carriage to be exact.

"You're so right, Kouga! Getting his cock in your ass every day would really be a lot less worse than death!" Ayame said before running off to find her carriage.

"Wench, come back here!" Kouga shouted. He ran after her. A minute later, the side of his face had collided with a carriage on a main road. He peeled himself off the side of the carriage, just in time for Ayame to open the door for him.

"Come on in. Usually, we make slaves walk to the cave, but we need to talk," she stated calmly. Kouga climbed in only to find dark purple wallpaper and cherry-stained wood benches with white leather seats. Ayame stared at him as he lay on the bench opposite her placing his feet on the window ledge.

"Kouga, you can be my slave or a female community…attendant," Ayame said uncaringly while staring out the window, "It's your choice." Kouga's eyes widened.

"A what? You mean I have to take care of more than one bitch?! I don't think so!" said Kouga definitely.

"Not quite. Basically, you'd be a male whore for the entire unmarried female den."

"Are you kidding? I wanna be a female community fuck-slave!" Kouga said with enthusiasm. Ayame let out a chuckled breath. She looked at Kouga and gave him an 'I knew you would' look.

"Kouga, remember: no mated wolves or pups," she said sternly.

"What do you think I am?! A pedophile or a home wrecker?!" he said forcefully.

"And if at any time you wish to become my slave instead. Just call my name," she stated calmly as the carriage stopped.

"Don't worry, Ayame! You probably just wasted your breath!" he shouted as he sprinted out of the carriage towards the females' cave.

Ayame slowly stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the females' chamber with her tail hung low. 'I've lost him again,' she thought sadly, 'and this time I let it happen.'

Kouga ran into the homey cave and all the women looked up in shock.

"No man is allowed within these hallowed walls," spoke a woman with lust and murder clinging to her every word. Her tan skin covered her lithe form and nothing else but a few drops of sweat. The loin cloth was rising and rubbing against his hardening cock. The bleach blonde took in the sight Kouga offered with her greedy green eyes.

"Yuriko, I would like you to meet Kouga. He will be your new man slave," stated an unusually stoic Ayame as she walked in awkwardly. Her hips were swaying as she strolled in, but her tail was not following suit. She held her head high and spoke with clarity, but her body language told of her self-consciousness.

"This isn't the same Kouga that you've been hung up on for years, is it? I mean you always said he was your one true love and he was the future father of your children," said Yuriko as she slid closer to the young stud.

Kouga turned to look at the girl he once unwittingly proposed to. Ayame's eyes looked at him, but he knew that she was staring through him and Yuriko. She was standing there like the shell of a woman.

"No, that Kouga is dead," Ayame stated emotionlessly. 'Dead to me at least,' she thought sorrowfully as her body felt heavy with anguish.

"So he's for everyone, yeah?" Yuriko asked. Kouga was snapped out of his staring contest with the corpse-like woman that saw through him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Ayame, would you like him first? I mean you did bring him home," Yuriko said almost mockingly as she caressed Kouga's hot cheek.

"He is a common whore," Ayame stated viciously which caused Kouga to stare at her, "and he is extremely narcissistic and a huge bastard. But that's why you two should get along perfectly, I suppose. So thanks, but I'll pass."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Yuriko giggled at Kouga.

Kouga was surprised at the stunning girl before him. He couldn't comprehend the relation between the goddess and the warrior. Kouga turned towards Ayame for an answer. Ayame firmly and intentionally locked eyes with Kouga as he pulled his vision away from Yuriko for two seconds. The once anger-filled Ayame left with a hair toss and her head held high.


	3. Kouga's New World

Not Quite a Prince

Chapter 3: Kouga's New World

The wonderful spring turned to summer, and summer faded into autumn. The harshness of winter set in and the wolves settled into a kind of hibernation. No wolf went farther than they had to; which was usually the first hot spring outside the caves that was ten miles away from the caves. The mated couples and families settled into the largest caves awaiting the birth of more pups. The unmated females and males settled into two different caves separated by the mated caves.

That's where Kouga was about to be. He had finally found the female who loved when he chased her down and then rut her into the ground. Not that he minded. That same little vixen stumbled into the cave while giving Kouga a coy smile. Kouga looked upon the cave. How he despised winter. He was stuck so close to the caves that he barely had room to stretch his legs.

A familiar face from long ago marched stoically into the cave before him. Kouga felt himself follow completely dumfounded. Yuriko made the interception.

"So, Kouga, what do you want to do first? I think I know," Yuriko sang as flicked the tip of his cock under his loincloth.

Kouga's eyes slammed shut in lust and his mind blanked. His furs were divested of his hot body. He felt soft and feminine fingers caress his black mane stopping at the back of his neck. She swiftly turned her back to his chest and grabbed his neck with both hands. Yuriko's blonde hair tickled his tan chest as their matching skins molded together. She pushed her firm ass into his awaiting erection with a promise in her teasing. Yuriko quickly lay on the ground at his Kouga's feet. She opened her legs to him and played for a minute with her own pussy. Kouga watched in rapid fascination as her fingers played with her clit and pistoned in and out of her hole.

"I'm already wet, Kouga, just put it in!" moaned Yuriko finally giving up teasing him and herself.

Kouga wasn't one to be told twice. Kouga kneeled before the woman whose fingers were holding open her lips for him to view her aching slit. His manhood's fat head was placed at her clit as he dragged it around her pussy. From her clit to her ass cheeks he moved to wetten his cock. With a begging moan from the woman below him, he pushed his well endowed dick straight to her womb. The addicting soft flesh of Yuriko's pussy clenched his turgid member. He watched her juggling breasts that matched the timing of his deep thrusts. She laid beneath him a quivering mass ready to explode. He felt the heated stares of the other females. He knew by the end of winter that he wouldn't have any cum left in his balls for spring.

"Oh, Kouga, look at me please!" begged Yuriko.

Kouga's eyes saw those pleading green eyes. Her hands shot up and twisted themselves in her brilliant red hair. Her back arched thrusting pale orbs with rosy tips towards him begging to be sucked. Kouga blinked. Blonde hair now twirled in between her fingers. Tanned skin was gyrating before him. Kouga's eyes closed and focused in on his thrusts and how close both of them were to cumming.

"Kouga! Oooh! Let me see those gorgeous baby blues! Ahhh!" pestered Yuriko.

The girl beneath him writhed and moaned for him. His vision blurred and blue eyes locked on the face of an orgasm-ridden red-head.

"Oh, Kouga, dominate me please!" shouted the alabaster-skinned beauty beneath him.

"You're mine, Bitch. You will bow before me. You will need me," Kouga stated to the voluptuous woman.

"Oh...yes...yes, my Alpha!" screeched the green-eyed goddess.

Her pussy spazmed around his cock. Her orgasm was beautiful and that red-head's face alone sent him into an orgasm of his own. He shut his eyes again out of the sheer force of his orgasm. That was the hardest he had cummed in the longest time.

Heavy breathing took up all of the cool air in the cave. Kouga looked upon the goddess below him. Green eyes smiled up at him. A smile of his own spread across Kouga's features, but stopped short at a disappointed smirk.

The beauty's red hair was replaced by the bleach blonde of Yuriko. The moon-colored skin was now matching his. The green eyes still sparkled, but with lust not love.

"You do me great every time," stated a satisfied Yuriko.

"Okay, now that beast is settled, what do you want to talk to me about, Ayame," asked a bored Yuriko from under Kouga.

Kouga looked up at Ayame on his down-on-all-fours position on the floor. Ayame seemed to be a little flustered. Her face was between the verge of tears and the verge of complete and total anger. Kouga peered into her eyes with complete awe of the awkward situation at hand.

Ayame felt the tears fill her eyes, but refused to let him or her see them. She would rather die than let them have that power over her. She knew he had had sex with every woman in that den besides herself. That didn't bother her. She just didn't want to watch. It tore her to the soul. Especially since, it was her sister. Both of them saw her walk into the den even though she said nothing specifically to Kouga. Her sister knew. Yuriko was not above rutting with Kouga just to spite Ayame. Ayame always felt a certain level of distrust between herself and Yuriko.

"It's not important. Forget it," stated Ayame as she stomped out of the den to the farthest place she was allowed to go during the winter.

"What a prude!" mocked Yuriko. Every person laughed at her cruelty. Except for one lone soul lost in his own thoughts.

'Did I really dream that Ayame and I were...?'

A week had passed since Ayame had stormed out and he couldn't do it anymore. Every woman he had sex with either became Ayame or he couldn't cum. Hell, he couldn't even get an erection without thinking about Ayame.

"Baby, what's wrong," cooed Yuriko after another failed attempt to rut with Kouga.

Kouga sighed, 'How do I tell her? All I can ever think about is Ayame? Do I say: your pussy's top notch, but I'd rather bone your sister till she can't walk or remember her name? No, that's not gonna work.'

"Come on, what's stopping you from making me your bitch?" purred Yuriko as she stroked his chest.

Kouga had been so in his head he hadn't really thought before he spoke, "I'm thinking about Ayame."

Yuriko's body tensed against his and her claws dug a little into his chest. Her eyes locked on his and narrowed in anger.

"I mean she was my…friend…and I think I hurt her feelings. I feel like a horrible guy, you know?" responded Kouga in an attempt to appease Yuriko.

Her eyes softened, "Aww, Baby, you're such a sweetheart. Getting all upset about Ayame is not gonna help our sex life though! So, go make it up to her or something."

Kouga though about making it up to Ayame: interrupting her mad rant with a passionate kiss, getting her on her knees with those ruby red lips around his cock, her shyly propositioning him with her ass up and pussy perfectly exposed and a blush running all the way-

"Well, it seems like Ayame's gonna have to wait for your beast to be tamed again," giggled Yuriko as she toyed with Kouga's hard-on.

Kouga bolted out of his fantasy and sprinted out in the direction Ayame had left a week earlier.


End file.
